


That's pretty yiffy

by Noctisistrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra!Keith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctisistrash/pseuds/Noctisistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lightly-humored kinda-smutty fic, but it doesn't go too into detail because Man I can't write smut</p><p>Anyway, Keith's a Galra and Shiro-..... Shiro, do you have a kink for Galras??</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's pretty yiffy

It had been quite a while since the news had broken that Keith was a Galra. By now, the news had spiked and died down, leaving nothing but occasional prolonged stares and rare flinches at Keith’s Galran traits. It didn’t bother him too much; he was already used to being the outcast people tended to stare and whisper about as it was.

It had also been just as long since Shiro and he had been in close courters. Keith understandably gave him space to process, but desire for his boyfriend’s affection came steadily creeping back as more than a month passed. It wasn’t as though they weren’t speaking, but moreover cuddling and late night bedroom visits had come to a halt.

Keith wanted to be extra cautious with Shiro, because one, he loved him and didn’t want him scared away in general, but more importantly, two- he knew what the Galra empire meant to Shiro in particular, and didn’t want to hurt Shiro for what he was. Keith had explained to everyone that Galrans as a species weren’t bad, but that Zarkon was a dictator and had tremendous power (both residing in himself and those he had struck enough fear into) that no one dared to attempt to overthrow him. This unfortunately didn’t mean Shiro was magically cured of his trauma, and Keith knew that.

Late at night, before Keith had confessed, he would see Shiro looking at all sides of his bionic arm with a perplexed look on his face. When Keith would interrupt, Shiro would almost look dazed before responding with a soft smile, almost as though he had been pulled up from under water and was taking a deep gasp of air. Keith knew it scared him. He knew he hid the fact he still had trouble accepting it as his own, despite the assistance it gave him in battle.

So for Keith, it was scary as well. Trying to go back to the way things were. He would switch between forms; some days he’d do Galra and others human, the cycle only being disrupted in times of unchecked rage or fear, which happened very rarely. Purring happened on both accords, but no one minded that.

Well, Shiro was finally in Keith’s room again, after what felt like a millennium. Tired and uncaring, Keith was in his Galra appearance. They had been briefly chatting, standing, when Keith suddenly pressed himself to Shiro’s chest and began placing small gentle kisses on his vest and then neck. Shiro’s initial reaction was to hold Keith, because the truth was Shiro was wary with Galrans, but Keith was Keith, and what he “was” didn’t matter.

He had hesitated with affection simply because he was worried about the stress it had and would continue to put on Keith, and that he didn’t know what this would mean for their relationship. He had waited for Keith to make the first move so that he could be sure. This was certainly a first move.

But… this was. Kind of really strange.

Shiro felt a more excited, more alert sensation than usual. He felt the obvious things, like the heat growing in his face and the warmth of Keith (that had increased with the layer of soft purple fur the species had), but he also registered things you would need to be intentionally focusing on, like the blood rushing to his pants and the gentle brushing of Keith’s ear on his neck and the small claws innocently digging into his right chest and the feeling Keith was smiling against his skin and--

It wasn’t as though Keith wasn’t noticing all this as well (though with him it was more of a species trait), hence his almost sly smile. He pulled away from Shiro with the same cunning little smirk.

“You like the way I look now, don’t you?”

“What?” Shiro laughed, “No, I- Well, I mean yes, but I always like the way you-”

Keith’s ears pricked expectantly. “You do!”

“Keith, listen- I just think you being true to yourself is attractive..! That’s… It’s a very attractive trait… I-it has nothing to do with your new physical appearance!”

Keith wasn’t listening, because he wasn’t buying a word Shiro was saying. He pressed his lips back to Shiro’s neck, to further express his disinterest in his boyfriend’s blatant fibs. Meanwhile, Shiro’s new sensation spiked again with Keith’s contact.

“You’ve got a Galra kink,” Keith teased, muffled by Shiro’s chest. He suddenly ducked under his arm and slunk behind him, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and hugging him from behind.

Shiro laughed lightly. “That’s outrageous. What kind of-”

“My dick is purple,” Keith interrupted, silencing both of them for a minute.

Both boys cracked up, because that in no way was meant to be sexy, but instead was a true fact Keith had pretty much just exclaimed without much thought.

“Um…..” Keith began again, unsure of how to follow that.

“You want to show me…?” Shiro laughed.

“I guess??”

Most of Shiro and Keith’s intimacy happened fluidly. Like one time, when Keith couldn’t sleep and had been training, Shiro came in and flirted with him a bit until they both went back to Shiro’s room (correction: They hardly made it into the actual room before they began tugging at clothes and Keith was quite literally being slid along the wall as they entered). It was never planned out. But now it seemed both were awkwardly gushing over the other, trying to figure out how to be appealing enough to get what they wanted because it had clearly been too long.

After a moment of staring at each other, Keith shrugged and began rather casually pulling down his pants. It was kind of an oddly good thing Keith was already hard, because Galran junk doesn’t look much different than a human’s when flaccid.

Shiro, as much as he would have wanted to have literally said or done _anything else_ , blurted “what are those,” in the most serious tone.

He immediately regretted it, as it really almost sounded demanding, as though he was judging. _Great, you just explained how it doesn’t matter what he looks like and now you’ve really gone and done it by making a comment on his goddamn alien penis._

Keith paused for a moment, trying to process what “those” were. He was referencing to three flesh nubs along the bottom. They looked softer than the rest of it, almost like they belonged in his mouth because of their uvula-like shape. In addition, there were circular bumps going down both sides, and the top looked to have subtle ridges or plates.

“They’re little.. barb-feeler-things. It’s hard to explain. ….Want me to show you?”

This was the most awkwardly-initiated sex they had ever had. Even more awkward perhaps than the first time, back in the Garrison, when they couldn’t figure out if they should take their underwear off or not. To make it worse, neither of them had been aware Keith was a screamer.

Shiro was actually more turned on than his face was showing, and he nodded slowly before heading towards the bed.

Turns out, those weird little nub-things were really something to behold. Not only were they “feelers”, as in extra-sensitive and sent shivers through Keith’s entire body with every move, but Shiro was absolutely _loving_ it because these things were strategically placed to get the best spot.

“Not any more attracted than usual, eh?” Keith taunted.

“I’m not..!” Shiro replied through thick saliva.

“You just came in 60 seconds flat.”

“I’m just…. That’s just coincidental..!!”

“Uh-huh,” Keith smirked.

That was actually the point of the barb-feeler-things, Keith explained. He explained that (regardless of orientation of the Galra) the feelers were meant to act as a sort of charm. In primal times, the sensation of the little feelers would encourage the bottom Galra to continue mating and not attempt to get away. Weird, but interesting, and definitely effective for him, was Shiro’s note with a giggle.

A few minutes later, Keith suddenly cried out and then cut it off sharply, ceasing all motion. Shiro stopped and listened, and was about to ask if he was ok before Keith spoke.

“Alright, don’t move.”

“What..?” Shiro said, accidentally already trying to shift to look at Keith and hear him better.

“Don’t move..!” Keith said again, now more of a hiss.

Shiro really wasn’t trying to move, but he couldn’t help it and he didn’t know how much was “too much” moving. Plus, why the hell couldn’t he-

Shiro made a sudden _“hrk”_ of pain.

“S-sorry…. Um… you know how I said they were barbs…? That was because I meant like… in primitive times, the barbs’ second ability was to… well, during ejaculation, if there was… a struggle… the barbs in the feelers would… latch on to the host so they couldn’t get away, and then inject them with toxins…..”

 _“What?”_ Shiro whisper-yelled, now entirely convinced he was going to have to extract alien venom from his ass and explain to Princess Allura how it had gotten there and why it belonged to the Galran species.

“They’re just sleep toxins..!! The toxins were just meant to calm the bottom Galra, who wouldn’t be hurt by the barbs because I totally forgot Galrans’ skin is tougher than humans both inside and out… with a Galran they’d be calmed and just kind of stuck there until it was over but with humans you’re just…. You’re going to be lights out in a minute here.”

Thankfully the pain was subsiding, but that was because the toxins were filling him with what might as well be hardcore painkiller times sleep medicine, and everything was going all soft and fuzzy.

“Please tell me your cum isn’t boiling hot lava or something…” Shiro joked, registering the sudden warm fluid in him.

“No,” Keith laughed, “it’s normal.”

**Author's Note:**

> yoo check out my doodle that inspired it heheh >>http://shiroloveskeith.tumblr.com/post/148172931960/3c


End file.
